Between Kisses and Lies
by Isa-Just-Me
Summary: 11/River 11/Clara Amy/Rory. AU: Amy and Rory didn't die on TATM and are travelling with the Doctor and Clara, but when their daughter pays them a visit, the Doctor and Clara have some apologies to make. Post "the Snowmen". I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Say that again..." said Rory. After the slow invasion with the cubes, he and Amy decided to stay with the Doctor. Obviously they'd pop back home a few times to do the laundry and see their friends and family, so they wouldn't get suspicious, but they became permanent companions now. All the planets and starts they've seen, he was loving every second of it. And so was Amy. Looks like life with the Doctor wasn't bad at all.

"Well, like I said, this is Clara. She's travelling with us now." Said the Doctor.

"Hello. Nice to meet you! He talks a lot about you too, you know." Said Clara.

"Okay, I got that but what we don't understand is that we are gone for two months and everything changed! Even your clothes…" said Amy. If she was worried? Yes. The last time she and Rory left him travelling alone, he almost killed someone on Mercy. He's still the same, but something's not right. Everything changed! The TARDIS, his clothes. They look darker, and his dark side is something she doesn't want to deal with since their little adventure with the Dream Lord.

"I know that, but do you remember Oswin? From the Asylum?" whispered the Doctor, so Clara couldn't hear.

"You mean, Oswin Oswald? The one who called me Nina?" asked Rory.

"Yes. That's her. Living in person." The Doctor said.

"But how can that be her?" asked Amy, confused. "I mean, she died.

She was turned into a Dalek and died when the whole planet exploded."

"Yes, and I met her when I went to Victoria London a bit after you left. I was bored so I set the TARDIS to sent me to a random destination and we landed there." Explained the Doctor. "I found her again there, but she didn't remember me and I didn't know it was her until I saw on her gravestone-"

"Her gravestone?" asked Rory.

"- that her full name was 'Clara Oswin Oswald' and on both times she said the same phrase 'run you clever boy, and remember'. I already found and lost her twice and I don't wanna lose her again, before I can find out what happened or who she is."

"But she didn't remember you?" asked Amy.

"She doesn't have the faintest idea of who I am. I already met her twice, on two different times and places, but she doesn't remember any of them."

"Oh, that explains it, but you still haven't answered my question." Said Amy.

"What question?" asked the Doctor. He knew exactly what was the question. _Why did you change your clothes? And what happened to the TARDIS' interior? _It's been months since he has seen his Ponds. Not two, but nine. At least for him. After what happened in Manhattan, he thought he had lost his two best friends forever. When he saw them jumping off that building, his hearts dared to stop. After everything, he couldn't lose them now. Not them. He promised Brian and himself that he would protect them 'till his last breath. If River hasn't seen that angel on the graveyard, he would have lost them. Forever. He was afraid of losing them, but what feared him the most, was being alone. When they left on that day, he thought they had left forever. Why risk their lives travelling with him, if they had their beautiful human lives at home? But when the TARDIS accidentally landed on Leadworth and a very angry Amy knocked on the door, he got all the hope back. This time, he wouldn't leave them anymore.

"Why did everything change? The TARDIS, your clothes…" she asked him.

"Well, you see-" he tried to explain but was interrupted by Amy.

"It wasn't two moths, was it?" she said.

"W-what?" the Doctor said nervously.

"How long?" she asked seriously.

"I don't know what you-"

"How. Long." She said again, this time more seriously.

"Nine months." He admitted.

"Amy, what's wrong?" asked Rory, confused.

"What's wrong is that he waited nine months to come back." She shouted.

"What do you mean?" he said again. What? It have been two months for them. He was oretty sure- Wait. Two months for them… What about the Doctor?

"Why did you wait nine months to come back?" she asked angrily.

"Amy, I-" the Doctor tried to explain but was interrupted once more.

"You weren't even supposed to be here, were you? You came here by accident! Again! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed at him.

"Amy, please! Let me explain!" said the Doctor.

"You were gonna leave with her and never come back!" she said disappointed, with tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Amy-"

"WHY?" she demanded.

"I-I thought you were gonna leave, okay?" he shouted at her. "After what happened with the angels, and you almost dying, I thought it would be better for you to stay home. Where is safer… I almost lost you too forever. I've already lost enough people, okay? I've seen my friends die and do nothing to stop it. I couldn't bear lose you too. Why travel with me and risk your lives when you can live your normal lives without being afraid of getting eaten by some alien we find on our way?" he admitted. Tears threatening to fall. "I thought you would be better without me…"

The Doctor was surprised as Amy hugged him and whispered on his ear, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you ever, EVER think of doing that again, okay? I lost Rory lots of times , I lost Melody, I almost lost you twice. Don't make it a third okay?" she said calmly.

"Okay." I said as I hugged her back. My Amelia Pond.

**AN: hey guys! Don't worry, I didn't forget about my other story, but I was RP with my friends we came up with a great idea, so I dedicate this fanfic to them: Clara and Maddie. I'll upload both of them soon. See ya xxx and reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry I took three months to update this but my life has been a mess lately. Family problems, school, well stuff. Anyway I'm really really sorry and I promise I'll update this regularly. So enjoy this new chapter, dedicated to my beautiful friends Clara, Maddie, Kayla and Hanna.**

* * *

The TARDIS team entered the blue box fast. Amy closed the doors while the Doctor pulled levers on the console. They all breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar humming of the engines started. Amy leaned against the bars of the console with Rory as Clara sat down on the captain's chair.

"We are never ever going back there again." Amy said.

They all nodded. The day had started pretty normal. Well, with the Doctor, nothing is ever normal.

-DW-DW-

_They were off on an adventure to a random planet. The TARDIS landed and the group stepped out of the police box. _

"_Where are we?" Clara asked._

"_No idea. I've never been here before." The Doctor said as he crouched to exam the local they were stepping in. He gets up and grins. "Isn't this brilliant?"_

"_If by brilliant you mean being in a total strange planet with absolutely no idea where we are, then yes, this is brilliant." said Rory annoyed._

"_Oh , come on! Cheer up Rory." the Doctor said as he walked away from the trio. "Come along, Ponds and Clara." _

"_I hate it when he does this." said Rory, rubbing his arms. "It's bloody freezing here."_

"_He's the Doctor, Rory. He is annoying like this naturally." said Amy. _

"_Hey! I heard that, Pond!" shouted the Doctor from distance._

_Amy rolled her eyes and smiled. _

"_I swear to you that if we freeze to death, I'm gonna rip his alien head off." said Clara, shivering as she clung into her warm grey trench coat._

"_And I'll help you." Rory said as the trio followed the Doctor towards the cliff._

_They stopped next to him. _

"_I-Is that-" said Amy with wide eyes._

"_Yes, it is." replied the Doctor._

_From the top of the cliff, could be seen a citadel. The citadel was big and dirty, with several big and abandoned buildings, the cold wind blowing away what remained of the old civilization. _

_The group walked towards the citadel, not less than 5 miles away. _

"_This is creepy, like really really scary." said Clara as they walked on what once were the streets of the city._

"_The First Empire of the Glath Race." The Doctor said astonished._

"_Wait. The first what?" Amy asked._

"_They were one of the mightiest races in the whole universe, before the Time Lords. A long time ago, before the Time War, during the Dark Times, they tried to conquer the universe using stolen technology from Gallifrey. The Time Lords never interfered in the affairs of other people and planets unless they threatened to destroy them. So they sent a few troops to investigate, long story, but at the end, the Glath fell and they were banished from this universe, being sent to a prison far far away." explained the Doctor._

"_And this is their birth planet? Their first… civilization?" said Rory._

"_Yes. Everyone thought their planet was lost forever. It was my favorite subject at the Academy." the Doctor said, grinning. _

"_At the what?" Clara asked._

_The Doctor was about to answer when they were interrupted by a noise coming from inside of one of the buildings. _

"_What was that?" Amy said nervously grabbing Rory's arm._

"_I don't know." said the Doctor._

"_You don't know?!" said Clara._

_Amy gasped as a few shadows moved behind them, followed by whispers. Everyone gathered together in fear._

"_Okay, umn, this is not good. Totally not good." said the Doctor nervously._

"_What isn't?" said Rory._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a high pinched noise started playing. The group closed their eyes in pain and put their hands on their ears. _

"_What is that?!" Amy screamed._

"_I don't know!" screamed the Doctor._

_Then, it stopped. They all took their hands of their ears. The Doctor was the first to speak._

"_Who is there?" said him. "Come on! Show yourself to us."_

"_Time Lord." a creepy loud voice answered._

"_Yes?" said the Doctor._

"_You dare to invade our kingdom." replied the voice._

"_Well, technically, you kingdom has been abandoned for more than a millennia now, so I'm not invading, only passing through, right gang?" _

_The trio nodded nervously._

"_Now, don't get cross with us, we are merely travelers but we are leaving now. Goodbye." The Doctor said as he turned away to leave grabbing Amy and Clara's hands._

"_Don't be impolite, Doctor. Stay for dinner." The voice said as it stepped out of the shadows. _

_Following it, more creatures appeared, gathering around the TARDIS team. _

_Amy swallowed; they were surrounded by these creatures. They looked humanoid but were ten feet tall, with green skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth. _

"_Well, as long as we are not it." replied the Doctor, smiling._

"_Follow us." the glath creature said as it entered one of the buildings, followed by the Doctor and his companions._

_-_DW-DW-

The figure smiled as it watched the TARDIS team enter the blue box.

"Are you just gonna let them leave?" a smaller figure asked.

"Oh, they are closer to us than you imagine, my friend. Be patient." the figure answered. "It will start very soon, now."

The smaller figure nodded as it drove the spaceship away from the darkish grey planet.

* * *

**A/N: Heeey so here it is. New chapter! I'm sorry again for taking too long. Next chapter will be on soon. Reviews are welcome c: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey i'm back! I know i took like 19268391 days to upload another chapter but i've been really busy with stuff in school and my holidays just started so here i am! I hope you like this chapter**

_The group entered the building, following the creature. On the inside, they could see what looked like a family home with broken wooden stuff on the doors and windows, like a barricade. A red liquid splattered on the walls sent a shiver down Clara's spine. 'I hope that's not blood', she thought. _

_They entered another room. There stood a big round table on the center of the room, candles illuminating the ambient around them._

"_Please, take a sit." the Gath said as he seated on the main chair._

_The Doctor sat next to the creature and Clara next to him as Amy and Rory sat on the opposite side of the table. No one spoke a word. A few minutes later, their meals arrived being carried by smaller garths. _

"_So, what are we eating then?" the Doctor said smiling, breaking the ice and receiving a glare from Amy. "What? I'm curious."_

_The servants placed the plates on the table and left. Clara basically turned green as she saw what they were going to eat. Amy and Rory were pale as the Doctor had an expression of disgust on his face. _

_On their plates stood slathered and torn what looked like remains of a human body. The creature eyed them carefully but no one noticed the smirk on its lips, then he turned to his plate and started eating._

_Amy was horrified. Okay, she has seen plenty horrible things on her travels with the Doctor but seriously? Ten feet tall lizards? She was expecting them to eat meat, of course, but human flesh? Where did even get that? She swallowed and pushed her plate away in disgust as did the rest of the TARDIS team._

"_They eat human flesh." Clara said horrified._

"_No, really? I thought these were apples and red wine." Rory said sarcastically received a punch on the shoulder from Amy._

"_Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm._

"_Be a man Rory." Amy said as the rubbed his arm softly and the Doctor giggled._

_Everyone looked at the creature as it finished its meal. He clapped his hands and the servants appeared taking his plate and giving everyone on the table a glass of what looked like champagne. _

"_To this honorable dinner." the Gath said as it raised its glass. Everyone else did the same and took a sip of their drinks. "So Doctor, what brings you to our planet?"_

"_Well, we were heading to Madrid but that's what happens when someone leaves her phone charging on the console for more than two hours." the Doctor said as she glared at Amy receiving a smile from her. "But we were merely sightseeing you know, when and your friends found us."_

"_Well we hope you had a good time." The creature said smiling._

"_A lovely one." the Doctor replied as he took another sip of his drink._

"_Because it will be your last." it replied._

_The Doctor choked on his drink and the TARDIS team's eyes widened._

"_Pardon?" the Doctor asked. But before the creature could say something Clara pulled his sleeve._

"_Doctor… I'm a bit tired… let's go back to… the…" she said as she fell asleep yawning._

"_Clara?" the Doctor said desperately shaking Clara as he tried to wake her up. "Clara, open your eyes." _

_A noise on the other side of the table grabbed his attention as Rory fell asleep slamming his head on the table._

"_R-Rory…" Amy said as she tried to wake him up, failing miserably as she passed out leaning against him._

_Dizziness invaded the Doctor's mind as the struggled to keep his eyes open. He got out of the chair trying to walk to the door but falling to his knees and then to the floor._

"_What… have… you done…" he asked the garth._

"_Oh, let's say that I might have out something on your drinks." he said smirking._

_The Doctor's body went numb and he stopped struggling. The last thing he saw was the servants taking his unconscious companions away before his eyes closed and darkness took over._

-DW-DW-DW-DW-

"Well apart from all the dinner thing, we had a lovely day, haven't we?" the Doctor said as he played with the console receiving a very serious bitch face from all of his companions.

"We were poisoned." Clara said.

"I sprained my ankle and your arm is bleeding." Amy said.

"Oh and you forgot to mention that WE ALMOST GOT EATEN." Rory said.

"Okay, so not a good day then." he replied receiving a punch from Clara on his good arm.

"Let's go to the med bay. I need to bandage your injuries." Rory said as he pushed Amy towards the corridors. "And that means you too."

"Who? Me?" the Doctor said as Rory nodded. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh. C'mon king of okay, to the med bay." Clara said as she grabbed him by jacket dragging him to the TARDIS infirmary.

"That rhymed." the Doctor said as Clara rolled her eyes.

After bandaging Amy's ankle and the Doctor's arm, Rory went to his room with his wife, leaving Clara and the Doctor behind.

"I'm going to bed okay? See you tomorrow. And you better rest too, mister." Clara said as she patted him on the shoulder and left the med bay.

"Yes ma'am." the Doctor said as he saluted, smiling. He walked to the console room and lied on the captain's chair. _What are you, Clara Oswin Oswald?. _The thoughts of his impossible girl took over his mind as he fell asleep.

**A/N: and that's it. I hope you liked it! I PROMISE with all my hearts I'll post the next chapter today. I'll start writing it now. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NEW CHAPTER 'CAUSE I'M OVEREXCITED TODAY**

He was in a dark corridor, with not a single source of light except the green light of his beloved sonic. Not a single sound except the sound of his footsteps on the rather wet floor. _Where am I?_ He didn't have the faintest idea of where he was of how he got there. Where were the Ponds? Where was Clara?

Suddenly, he hit something metal and solid. _A door? _He soniced the doorknob. Inside that room was a cell with white walls and a white polished floor. No windows. _Where in the name of Rassilon am I? _Suddenly, he saw something on the corner of his eye. He turned to meet a very familiar face. Her blonde curls bounced on her shoulder as she got up.

"River?" said the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie." River said. Suddenly, she pulled a gun out pointing it at him. The Doctor was caught off guard and, surprised, put his arms up.

"River, what the hell are you doing?" he asked her, perplexed.

"You left me." she said, as tears started to stream down her face.

"What? River what are yo-" he said, as he tried to approach her, resulting on River shooting the spot right next to his left foot making him jump.

"Stay away from me." she said cross.

"River, please, what have I done?"

"You know exactly what. You-" she stops as she swallows a sob. "-you left me. You… abandoned me on the Library."

_Oh. _That. He felt his hearts beat faster as he remembered River seated on that chair. River, his River. Always sacrificing herself for him. Oh, how he wishes he could rewrite that day and save his wife. He had always known she would die, but he couldn't prevent falling in love with her.

"River, I'm so so sorry-"

"No, you are not. You've always known how I was going to die and you let me go on that expedition. You didn't stop me." River said. "You did not even say goodbye to me, you son of a bitch."

Suddenly, she shot him on shoulder. The Doctor screamed in pain as he was thrown against the wall with the gun shot. He fell to the floor groaning in pain, his shoulder bleeding heavily. She walked to him, pointing the gun at his chest.

"R-River, please…" he said as he looked up at her.

"You left me to die, and you made my parents loose me. I lost my childhood, I-I was manipulated all my life to kill you, you little-" she closes her eyes, swallowing, and then opens them. "You almost killed my parents, and you got Clara killed twice. How long until the third time? How long until you lose my parents again, you monster?"

He looks down, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know what was worse. The pain on his shoulder, or the fact that every single word that came out of River's mouth were true.

"River, I'm s-so sorry…"

"And you know what?" she said kneeling next to him and lifting his chin up so he's looking straight at her eyes.

"W-What?" he said as he looked up.

"I should have killed you on that lake." she said as she let him go. "Maybe, that way," she kicked him in the stomach. "-you" Kick. "would" Kick. "have stopped" Kick. "ruining" Kick. "people's lives." Kick. She stopped as he started coughing blood.

"R-River…"

"But don't worry. This time, I'll make it a good one," River said as she aimed the gun to his head. "sweetie." Then she pulled the trigger.

DW—DW—DW—DW—DW—DW—DW—DW

Everything was quiet on the TARDIS. Amy had just woken up when she noticed that her husband was missing from their room. _I wonder where Rory is._ She wrapped herself around a blanket and started walking through the corridors.

First she check the bathroom. _No Rory. _Then she went to the console room. She spotted a figure lying on the captain's chair, his floppy brown hair giving away his identity.

Amy smiled at her Raggedy Doctor lying on the chair and sleeping peacefully. She put a blanket around him and her smile grew wider as he hugged the blanket, wrapping it around him. She left the console room, still looking for Rory.

She found him on the kitchen drinking a cup of tea with Clara. They were laughing together so Amy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Clara and Rory stopped laughing as they spotted Amy standing on the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Oh sorry, restricted territory." Clara said putting her arms up and backing away from Rory. Amy giggled and walked to Rory.

"Morning, sleep head." Rory said as he gave Amy a peck on the lips.

"Morning, stupid face." Amy said as she smiled. She walked to the oven and put the kettle on. Then she started giggling. Rory and Clara looked at each other.

"Why so happy, Mrs. Pond?" Clara asked.

"I don't know, it's just-" she said smiling. "I was looking for Rory when I ended on the console room, and stumbled across a sleeping Doctor. He looked so… peaceful. Then he wrapped himself around the blanket I gave him and he looked like a 5-year-old sleeping with his favorite toy." She said smiling as she finished making her tea.

"That's really good, I mean, he rarely sleeps." Clara said.

"Yeah." Rory said as he drank more tea.

The peaceful atmosphere changed when the trio heard a scream. _Doctor,_ they all thought as they started to run towards the source of the scream.

DW—DW—DW—DW—DW—DW—DW

Right after Amy left the console room, a blue light flashed. A woman wearing jeans, black boots, a white polo shirt and a jeans jacket with golden curls appeared. River pressed a button on the console, putting the shields of the TARDIS back on. _That man. _She smiled.

She walked to the other side of the console room, when she spotted her sleepy husband. She smiled and kneeled next to him. _He looks so peaceful. Better not wake him up._

She kissed his forehead and got up. Just when she was about to leave the console room, he started screaming.

**A/N: and that's chapter four. I hope you liked it. I should update the next chapter tomorrow of the day after that because it's my sister's graduation party tomorrow. So I'll see you soon! Reviews are chocolate cookies.**


End file.
